Portable toilets are free-standing structures having minimal enclosures for use as temporary toilets. Portable toilets are widely used at various events, such as sporting events, festivals, concerts and a variety of other large gatherings of people. Typically, portable toilets include an open-front U-shaped toilet seats with a cover. The toilet is generally gravity fed into a waste tank. Often the waste tank includes a chemical disinfectant to minimize unappealing odors and the like.
Portable toilets are efficient for handling the needs of large gatherings, however they are often eyesores or otherwise diminish the aesthetics of the event. Similarly, the footprints of traditional portable toilets are large and unappealing to event planners and patrons, and may distract from adjacent advertising.
Therefore, Applicants desire systems and methods for appealing portable toilet shelters and schematic arrangements without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.